The Princess that became Queen
by PegasusWings
Summary: Emma and Regina were always destined to fight- but how can they when they aren't in the right bodies? After a fight Regina and Emma mysteriously switch bodies, now stuck in the Fairy Tale world the two have to work out how to switch back and whether they can just 'switch off' their feelings for each other. Perhaps they can learn more about themselves? Swanqueen. some language.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N guys this can be seen as a stand-alone or a possible sequel to my other fanfic 'The night Caller' but its entirely up to you: D enjoy and please review!**

Emma sat in her bed chambers staring aimlessly at an apple that sat on her dressing table, she looked up into the mirror and stared at her dull expression of sadness her emerald green eyes had lost their usual shine, even her golden curls seemed to be lifeless this particular morning. She sighed and sat back on the chair thinking of StoryBrooke. The world had begun to change since the curse was broken and the old traditional world had begun to shine through, being a princess was something Emma didn't want to be and she was haunted by the ghost of a previous relationship.

"Hey Emma" A voice called at her doorway, Emma turned her gaze from the shiny red apple and looked upon Henry who was leant against the doorway with a grin on his face. "How cool is this place Emma? I mean I just had a lesson about dragons and other mystical creatures!" He shouted with excitement walking into the room and flopping onto Emma's bed. Emma half smiled and turned her chair to face Henry who bounced on her bed excitedly. "Come on Emma we should go exploring!" He grinned, Emma sighed shaking her head.  
"I can't kid, I've got a fighting lesson" Emma said sadly-she actually would have enjoyed going exploring with her son. Henry pouted.  
"Okay then" He said his tone now sadder. Emma shrugged and stood up patting him on the shoulder.  
"Perhaps some other time" Emma said trying to cheer him up. Henry nodded his smile returning. Emma smiled at his enthusiasm and picked up her jewel encrusted sword which leant against her dresser.  
"I'm off to slay a dragon!" Emma said in a mocking voice widening her eyes at Henry and swishing the sword playfully, Henry laughed at Emma. Emma smiled.  
"Later kid" Emma said with a wink turning to leave.

"I don't understand why I've got to learn how to fight; I mean I've got a mean right hook. There was this one time right when I was a bit drunk in a bar and…" Emma said trying to change the subject. But James cut her off.  
"You're the saviour, you need to fight Regina when she comes back" James said sternly pacing around Emma and shaking his head as Emma mimed shooting herself and then hanging herself. Emma then stiffened as she heard Regina's name.  
"Regina's gone James, sorry dad" Emma said leaning her weight onto her sword blowing her fringe up. James sighed.  
"We don't know where she is Emma and your purpose was to defeat her and we need you ready for that day" He said almost shuddering at the thought. Emma nodded now nervous of seeing Regina once again. The last time she had seen her they had be warring over Henry, Emma rubbed her arm in memory as she also remembered Regina's gentle touch as the two once made love. Emma smiled to herself as she thought of those moments.  
"I don't want to fight her, why can't we just talk?" Emma whispered thinking of a delicious memory. James rolled his eyes.  
"Regina was never about talking, even if she was a mayor" James chuckled but then grew serious. "Come on Emma we need to practice" He said withdrawing his sword from his belt. Emma then rolled her eyes and braced herself for James's attack with a smirk. Emma's sword clashed with James's and the two sparred for quite some time  
"Come on Emma focus!" James shouted lunging for Emma, Emma dodged the attack and swiftly hit his sword out of the way. Emma sighed as the swordplay became boring  
"This is so futile! I wouldn't even be able to touch Regina-she has magic!" Emma shouted now becoming breathless. James chuckled.  
"giving up are we?" He shouted hitting Emma's sword from her hand. Emma jumped away like a cat that had been scolded as the sword hit the ground.  
"Emma.." James groaned exasperated at Emma's attitude and lack of focus.  
"I'm not cut out for this!" Emma growled. "I never was" She spat kicking the dirt. James sighed.  
"Emma you are my daughter and I know you can do this" James said trying to reassure her, he then pulled her into an embrace and sighed into her hair.  
"We'll practice some more tomorrow" He said kissing her on the top of her head. Emma rolled her eyes and groaned, the training was becoming tiresome. James pulled away from the embrace and smiled down at Emma and gently patted her shoulder and left. Emma stood alone in the middle of the courtyard staring down at the sword that lay on the ground she sighed and thought about how it would be her in a battle against Regina-this frightened her very much. Emma gently picked up the sword and put it back in her belt. Today was going to be a long day. Emma shifted around the courtyard kicking the dirt creating small dust clouds; Emma looked up through her long eye lashes and saw two guards were watching her. Emma felt her fists clench in anger-she was sick of being watched, followed and told what to do by everyone.  
"I'm outta here" Emma growled quietly and stormed off in the direction of the castle gates. The castles gates loomed over Emma in a claustrophobic way. Emma breathed in with confidence and waded through the crowd of people within the small market area trying to go unnoticed. Some people whispered as Emma passed them but Emma kept silent and continued to walk through the busy market. Emma grinned as she stepped out of the castle grounds flexing her feet within her shoes feeling the freedom that she missed heavily.  
"Free at last" Emma whispered closing her eyes, deep within her Emma felt her inner child want to bolt down the path towards the forest. Emma opened her eyes and felt herself running towards the forest.  
"Yes!" Emma shouted charging down the path never looking back at the castle.

Emma wandered into a clearing within the forest, she had to be lost but she didn't care. She was just happy to be free of the castle and her overbearing parents. Emma pulled out her sword and started to practice lunging with it.  
"So we meet again" Emma growled reciting a line from one of her favourite films, she closed her eyes and held up the sword and hummed the theme music from the film.  
"Indeed we do" A cold voice spat which sent a chill down Emma's spine, Emma automatically dropped the sword in shock and it clanged as it hit the ground, she spun round and met cold dark brown eyes which burned through into her soul.  
"Regina..." Emma gulped stepping closer to her sword. Regina stepped out from the clearing her eyes cold and murderous, her hair was neatly clipped up and she wore a long black dress with black leather boots which went up her whole legs. Her lips were the deep scarlet red they had always been and her teeth shone brilliantly in the light. Regina simply nodded in acknowledgment to Emma's surprise; Emma quickly glanced down at her sword.  
"I wouldn't Princess" Regina hissed stepping forward flexing her fingers to warn Emma of her magic. Up above the clouds began to rumble and sure enough cold icy rain began to fall. The two women looked up as the rain crashed down now drenching them.  
"Regina just leave" Emma spat her wet hair sticking to her face, Regina chuckled a dark low laugh and continued to step forward. Emma swiftly bent down and picked up her sword holding it up to threaten Regina. "I said back off" Emma growled narrowing her eyes, Regina grinned and stepped forward, the tip of the sword pressed gently into her chest.  
"I dare you" She purred, Emma gulped and glanced between the tip of the sword and Regina's gaze. "You ruined everything" Regina said coldly, "If you had just eaten the turnover" She spat. Emma cringed at the memory of Henry lying unconscious in the hospital.  
"I had feelings for you" Emma whispered suddenly changing the subject, Regina's eyes softened but she still kept her tone.  
"Things change Miss Swan" She said her cold mayoral tone coming back. Emma sighed and nodded remembering the conversation she had once with Snow White.  
"It's not the destiny I wanted Regina" Emma said sadly. Regina nodded and exhaled in sadness.  
"Well it's not exactly what I wanted either" Regina said. Emma smiled softly and pulled the sword back slightly.  
"Then let's stop fighting" Emma said stepping forward to touch Regina's hand. Regina whipped her hand away from Emma and gritted her teeth in anger.  
"That's just what you want, all of you" Regina growled. "To defeat me" Regina said.  
"Regina I want to stop the fighting and maybe be with the Regina that I made love to and she to me!" Emma shouted. Regina froze, "You're too consumed by revenge" Emma pleaded. Regina nodded slowly and then suddenly shot Emma's sword from her hand.  
"I will not be talked down to!" Regina snapped, Emma watched as the sword hit a tree and then the floor.  
"Regina please" Emma whimpered holding her hands up. Regina stepped forward with a dark gaze.  
"Perhaps I can destroy the saviour once and for all" Regina growled energy building in her hands. She then shot a bolt of energy at Emma. Emma defended herself quickly with an unexpected burst of light from her hand which blasted the two women back. Emma slammed into a tree and slid down it with a groan and Regina landed in a bush with a thud.

"You have magic?!" Regina hissed sitting up holding her forehead whilst gritting her teeth. She then froze not recognising her own voice. "What?" She whispered jumping again at her voice. She then held her hands up in front of her and widened her eyes realising they were Emma's and not hers- after all how could she forget the delicate hands that once caressed her body?. Regina then scrambled towards a puddle and looked into revealing very worried face of Emma's in the reflection. "What the…" She whispered amazed.  
"Crap Regina that bloody hurt!" a voice said that sounded much like her own. Regina looked up and stared in amazement at her own body stood right in front of her with a confused expression painted on its face. Regina widened her eyes and then went back to examining the face in the puddle not sure of what she was seeing.  
"AHH!" Emma screamed as she looked down at her leather clad boots. "What the hell has happened?!" She shrieked. She then pursed her lips in shock as she heard her words in Regina's strong voice, she then widened her eyes and also threw herself down to floor also inspecting her reflection in a puddle. Of course as she expected Regina's face stared back at her. Emma looked up and stared at the blonde who sat in front of her.  
"Fuck! We've switched!" Emma shouted. The blonde then looked up at her with an expression that Emma recognised-the scowl of Regina Mills.  
"Really Miss Swan? I hadn't noticed" She said with biting sarcasm, although her tone was not as scary in Emma's voice. Emma knelt down and sighed. The black dress dug into her sides which made her wince.  
"How do you think we switched?" Emma asked running her fingers through her now glossy brown hair curiously. Regina sat up from the puddle dusting mud from her hands in disgust.  
"I have no idea" She spat looking down at her clothes with a frown sighing angrily at Emma's lack of fashion sense. Emma sighed and clicked her teeth which made Regina look up in anger her now green eyes burning a hole in Emma's soul.  
"Would you PLEASE refrain from doing that!" Regina growled. Emma stared back unsure of what she had done.  
"What?" Emma asked innocently.  
"Biting my teeth together, you will look after my body as if it were your own" Regina snapped pointing her finger. Emma laughed.  
"Come on Gina it's only a little biting of the teeth" Emma laughed rolling her eyes. Regina exhaled angrily as Emma addressed her by her 'pet name'. Emma then shied away realising her mistake, Emma then grinned as she looked down at the perfectly sculpted chest of Regina's body.  
"Well on the lighter side at least we can appreciate the others bodies" Emma teased stroking her hand on her hip running her finger up and down the way Regina used to enjoy. Regina rolled her eyes.  
"Stop caressing my thigh and keep your hands to yourself" Regina sighed.  
"Don't you mean _your_ hands?" Emma laughed teasing Regina holding up her hands. Regina stood up her teeth gritted together in anger.  
"Think back to what happened when we changed" Regina said trying to ignore the seductive thoughts that lingered in her head. Emma nodded glancing back to the puddle pulling faces and laughing at the expressions that Regina's face could do.  
"Well you struck me with your magic" Emma said sticking her tongue out sniggering at the reflection. Regina nodded her now blonde curls bouncing as she did so.  
"And you defended me with white magic!" Regina said snapping her fingers. Emma nodded not really listening as she impersonated Regina in the puddles reflection.  
"But that shouldn't have done it alone" Regina said pursing her lips trying to think. Emma turned and shrugged.  
"Wow Regina how the hell do you wear these boots?" Emma said standing up and trying to walk in the high boots like foal trying to take its first steps. Regina sighed.  
"I would much rather not be able to walk then have no fashion sense" Regina snapped trying to wrack her brains.  
"I feel like a dominatrix" Emma grumbled holding onto a tree for support. Regina shot her a cold look but it was still softened by her new face.  
"You don't frighten me with my face you know Regina" Emma said still holding onto the tree.  
"Oh shut up and think!" Regina scolded becoming irritated. Emma nodded.  
"Well it was very warm when you struck me, could that be it?" Emma whispered trying to take another step. Regina bit her lip.  
"Warm?" She asked herself, suddenly the sky rumbled which made Regina laugh out loud.  
"The lightning!" She beamed. "It must have struck when you countered my spell, therefore resulting in this!" She said. Emma nodded uninterested staring down at her breasts with a wicked grin.  
"So cool" She whispered saucily.  
Regina rolled her eyes but decided not to argue knowing in this body her threatening demeanour did not work.  
"We need to change back" Regina hissed trying to get Emma's attention. Emma nodded.  
"Damn right we do, I feel like something out of a Tim Burton movie" She whispered looking down at the gothic dress that fitted her too well. Regina stared at her with a confused expression.  
"Not the best reference" Emma mumbled remembering Regina's lack of knowledge about the contemporary world they used to live in.

"There she is!" A voice shouted breaking the women's concentration, the two stared in horror as a troop of guards rode towards them.  
"Oh crap!" Emma shouted her eyes wide in horror. "They'll kill me!" She squeaked. Regina sighed.  
"You've got to leave! I'm not being forced to stay in this body" Regina hissed. Emma raised an eyebrow  
"And what's wrong with my body? I don't remember you complaining that one time when-" Emma began.  
"Wrong time and place!" Regina snapped cutting her off.  
"I can't outrun them!" Emma said panicked. Regina rolled her eyes now anxious of the impending guards.  
"Use my magic! Think of my castle and you'll be able to go" Regina said her tone becoming nervous. Emma nodded and began to concentrate. Regina turned back in the direction of the guards.  
"We'll have to reconvene another time when we can get this sorted, use mirrors. They can act as portals and we can communicate" Regina urged. Emma nodded and sighed trying to concentrate on Regina's castle.  
"Go now!" Regina shouted pushing Emma. Emma braced herself whimpering nervously and disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke. Regina then found herself left alone. _**Come on Regina you can act like Emma**_Regina thought to herself turning to meet the guards.  
"Princess are you okay?" One of the guards asked with a worried tone. Regina nodded and tried to smile.  
"Yes" She replied clearing her throat.  
"We'll need to inform the king that Regina is back. We had better ready the army" The other guard said sternly to his colleague. Regina nodded trying to hide her panicked expression.  
_**What do we do now?**_Regina asked herself and agreed to leave with the guards, but her thoughts could not help but focus on Emma. Somewhere deep down inside her she hoped that she was alright.


	2. Chapter 2

"Crrrraaaaappppp!" Emma shouted as she fell onto the ground. She lay on the ground of the cold dusty castle floor shocked by what had just happened, she then sat up quickly worried about where she had ended up she knew that her mind had a tendency to wander.  
"Ugh I'm gonna hurl I gotta learn how to travel with magic" She said to herself hearing her voice echo in the vast empty space. Emma looked around through the thick eye lashes of Regina's body taking in her surroundings. "Man this place is empty" Emma whispered standing up, she then heard a tearing sound. Emma straightened up her eyes wide, she looked down to see the heel of her boot had torn the long dress.  
"Oh crap" Emma whispered still finding Regina's voice amusing when she cussed. "I gotta get outta these clothes" She growled shaking the ripped part of the dress off her heel. Emma looked down the corridor. "But which room is Regina's?" Emma asked herself scuttling down the corridor trying her best not to fall in the high heels. After a while of wandering through the empty castle Emma stumbled upon a large room with a four poster bed, Emma inspected it-it looked like it had been slept in which was more than could be said for the rest of the house. Emma walked over to a large walk in wardrobe and scanned her eyes over the large array of dresses and tight leather pants.  
"Oh my god, does she not own a pair of sweats?!" Emma hissed looking frantically through some of the racier outfits her eyes wide, she tried her best not to choke in surprise when she sound a leather corset. Emma sighed giving up in her quest. She then turned to face a large mirror that hung on the wall. _**Okay Em, Gina said to contact her through the mirror**_ Emma whispered in her mind now tracing her finger across the glass. She sighed not sure of how to contact Regina, suddenly the mirror began to glow an eerie blue. Emma looked up now seeing Regina's reflection in the mirror.  
"Yes!" Emma squeaked tapping the glass. Regina looked up at the reflection it appeared she had locked herself in Emma's room.  
"So you figured out how to use the mirror then Miss Swan" Regina said sarcastically folding her arms allowing her golden locks to fall softly her emerald coloured eyes stared deeply.  
"I just thought about you" Emma admitted, Regina raised an eyebrow.  
"Takes some serious control to contact a person by mirror, you must have some clear thoughts" Regina stated. Emma grinned and bit her lip.  
"Not so clear now" Emma whispered just loud enough for Regina to hear smiling seductively, Regina rolled her eyes and then grew irritated at a stray golden curl which kept falling onto her face.  
"Enough of you primal urges" Regina hissed not amused batting the curl from her face.  
"Oh yeah Gina do you have any normal clothes?!" Emma begged leaning on the glass her breasts pressing up making Regina's eyes widen.  
"I take it by normal you mean hideous?" Regina spat. Emma rolled her eyes and wandered back over to the wardrobe and continued rooting through the clothes throwing dresses to the floor.  
"Seriously Gina?!" Emma asked with wide eyes pulling out some particularly tight leather trousers, the reflection of Regina just shrugged carelessly trying not to smirk. "They turn you on really" Regina mouthed. Emma then pulled out a riding suit.  
"This is okay" Emma said looking at the pale blue jacket and tan coloured jodhpurs. Regina sighed remembering her old riding outfit. Emma then simply started to undress in front of the mirror.  
"Emma!" Regina hissed shocked at what she was seeing. Emma rolled her eyes  
"Oh come on Gina, we've seen each other naked. You're not getting turned on by yourself are we?" Emma teased. Regina scowled "Wow you really are a sociopath" Emma chuckled in Regina's usual low seductive tone. Regina sighed.  
"Can we come back to the subject at hand?" Regina hissed.  
"Sure" Emma said muffled as she pulled a shirt over her head, Regina sighed in relief as she had now begun a coherent conversation.  
"We seriously need to find a way to change back" Regina said pressing the issue. Emma nodded pulling on the pale blue jacket and doing a twirl, she than sat down in front of the mirror on the edge of Regina's bed.  
"Well I don't know how we are going to" Emma said with a shrug,  
"But I could get used to this, Regina your body is fine!" Emma teased winking. Regina almost growled launching herself at the mirror.  
"Pay attention!" Regina barked. Emma sighed and flopped backwards on the bed.  
"Fine" Emma groaned.  
"I've been trying to work out the kinks of your magic Emma but I'm finding no such look it appears that you've been ignoring it" Regain said with a sigh. "I miss my own magic" She continued. Emma jumped up and came closer to the mirror.  
"We'll sort this" Emma whispered putting her hand on the glass- she felt her heart wrench at Regina's sadness. She then suddenly fell through the mirror. Regina jumped back with a small shriek.  
"My god Emma, how badly did you want to be here?!" Regina scolded, Emma sat up curiously looking around realising she was back in her own room.  
"Umm I don't know what just happened" Emma said confused. Regina pulled Emma up from the ground and dusted her off.  
"This is magic, you need to be careful" Regina said her voice soft. Emma looked up their faces were now extremely close and Emma could feel Regina's hot breath on her face. Emma grinned and leant in to kiss her, Regina automatically leant back.  
"Oh no" She said sternly placing a finger to Emma's lips.  
"Come on Gina, you know you want to" Emma growled kissing Regina's finger.  
"But it's us, you know it's like having sex with yourself" Regina said nervously. Emma nodded.  
"Just use your imagination, everyone says that when they are having sex they want to know what their partner feels maybe like this we can" Emma said with a shrug pulling at Regina's top. Regina sighed knowing she could not resist Emma even after all that had happened between them.  
"We'll just look into each other's eyes we don't need to look at our bodies, then it could get weird" Emma said undoing a button on Regina's shirt. Regina groaned as she felt Emma's hand run down her chest.  
"This is gonna be weird, but good" Emma whispered. "Another one for the album hey?" Emma giggled.  
"Does this album contain the incidence of when you were hidden under my desk?" Regina giggled moving more golden stray curls from out of her face.  
Emma nodded laughing, "Also that time in the park" Emma joked. Regina's eyes widened at the memory and her face flushed. Regina smiled as Emma pushed her down onto the bed.  
"This is some serious role-play, let's hope my impression of you pleases" Emma grinned.


	3. Chapter 3

"Whoa" Emma said flopping back onto the bed after another round of sex, Regina giggled in Emma's musical voice. It had been an amazing night.  
"Was that weird for you?" Emma asked intertwining her fingers in Regina's blinking her eyes as they adjusted to the pale morning sun.  
"It was…interesting" Regina whispered breathlessly squeezing Emma's hand wincing when Emma's long red nails dug into her palm. Emma giggled.  
"It was fucking amazing though!" Emma laughed making Regina burst into a fit of giggles.  
"I still don't understand how you get anything done though with these cat claws of yours" Emma said waggling her long nails, Regina nodded with a grin.  
"It's a talent" She giggled winking. Emma sat up and stretched showing off her naked form she ran her hands through the long glossy brown hair with fell effortlessly down at her waist. Regina smiled.  
"I had no idea I looked that good" Regina said propping herself up on an elbow.  
"Me neither, but for now Gina this has to be a relationship of the mind otherwise it could get weird fast" Emma stated arching an elegant eyebrow at the thought. Regina smiled and stuck out her tongue.  
"Your body isn't bad, its gets the job done. Aside from these god awful curls" Regina joked blowing up her fringe.  
"I thought you liked my hair?" Emma asked sceptically. Regina shrugged.  
"I like running my fingers through it when it's on you, but now it's annoying because it keeps getting in my face" Regina growled. Emma laughed and nodded.  
"Hey Emma!" A voice shouted from behind the bedroom door.  
"Fuck!" Emma hissed realising it was the voice of Henry. The two women stared at each other wide eyed.  
"Henry" Regina smiled, Emma sighed.  
"Don't say anything and act cool" Emma urged standing up and picking her clothing up from around the room, "What do I do?" Emma asked nervously.  
"Go back the way you came, we'll talk later. I need to be with _**my**_son" Regina said with a wicked grin.  
"Oh not this old chestnut" Emma began but before Emma could argue Regina pushed her through the mirror.

Regina smiled and dressed quickly, it had been too long since she had seen her adoptive son- perhaps this curse was a blessing in disguise._** In disguise, **_Regina laughed at the thought and swiftly unlocked the door to reveal Henry.  
"Oh Henry" Regina whispered trying not to cry. Henry tilted his head to one side.  
"Hey Em what's up?" Henry asked curiously. Regina tried to calm herself. _**Act cool**_ the words rang in Regina's head.  
"So..um... how are you…kid?" Regina stuttered cringing at Emma's pronunciation and usual addressing of her son. Henry's smile returned.  
"I'm good, come on Emma we have riding lessons" Henry said grabbing Regina's hand and pulling her forward. Regina smiled at the contact.  
"Riding lesson?" Regina asked. Henry nodded fervently.  
"Well we said we would practice together" Henry said smiling up at Regina. Regina nodded and squeezed Henry's hand- oh she had missed him.  
Henry made his way into the stable and walked over to a young chocolate coloured stallion which grunted at his presence; Henry giggled and stroked the young horse. Regina put her hands in her pockets trying to master Emma's mannerisms so she didn't cause suspicion.  
"Um is this my horse?" Regina asked pointing to a dapple grey stallion. Henry nodded.  
"Of course I mean you ride it everyday Emma" Henry said rolling his eyes to the heavens. Regina smiled and looked the horse over, it was fit and healthy and not at all a bad choice- for once Emma had done something Regina approved of. Regina quickly saddled up the horse, she was a professional at this- she had been riding all her life. Regina was already mounted before Henry and she gently steered the stallion out of the stable.  
"Wow Emma a new record, you didn't put the saddle on backwards again did you?" Henry teased. Regina couldn't' help but laugh- it was great to see her son so happy. Henry checked over his horse and jumped up onto it.  
"Ready?" Henry asked. Regina nodded not keeping her eyes off Henry she was trying so hard not to burst into tears- but she had not yet decided if they were tears of joy or sadness. Henry trotted off on his horse he had become quite the expert. Regina grinned seeing some fences, she made the horse jump into a gallop and swiftly jumped over the fence landing gracefully. Regina smiled at Henry as he rode up to her in awe.  
"Wow Emma! That was amazing!" Henry said almost speechless. Regina's smile faded.  
"You seem surprised?" Regina questioned, Henry laughed.  
"Well usually it's enough to keep you on the horse let alone be able to jump on it" Henry giggled. Regina smiled smugly finding yet another thing she was better than Emma at.  
"Well I guess you could say I have changed a bit" Regina said smiling to herself about the irony. Henry smiled and galloped off jumping over a tiny fence.  
"Did you see that Emma?!" He shouted back. Regina smiled.  
"I did Henry well done; want me to show you how to do the bigger jumps?" Regina challenged trotting over to him. Henry nodded enthusiastically.  
"Sure, although I don't understand how you've become the expert overnight" Henry teased. Regina smiled and continued with her lesson-this was probably the only bonding she could do with Henry and it might as well be something that her own father had taught her.  
"You must get enough speed and power, when you approach the jump remain straight and when the horse jumps ensure that you carry your whole weight through the jump along with the horse" Regina said. Henry nodded and looked at the fence Regina had jumped before.  
"Gotcha" He said with a focused expression, Regina placed her hand on Henry's shoulder encouragingly. "If you fall don't forget to get straight back on the horse. It's the only way you'll conquer the fear" Regina said soothingly and placed a kiss on Henry's forehead like she used to when he was a child. Regina's eyes widened when she realised what she was doing, Henry had also froze.  
"Um Emma since when have you gone soft?" Henry asked. Regina remembered she was in disguise and quickly turned away from Henry.  
"You um…gonna do the jump or what kid?" Regina quickly mumbled clearing her throat trying to bring back Emma's characteristics. Henry nodded and began to bound towards the fence. Regina bit her lip and smiled as Henry jumped over the fence with her same grace and landed neatly.  
"Wow I did it!" Henry squealed with excitement. Regina laughed too- a single tear then rolled down her cheek.  
"That was amazing Henry" She said as he returned. Henry grinned and sat up proudly.  
"I had a great teacher" Henry smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

"God damn Regina, I'm sick of her screwing with me!" Emma growled pacing angrily hitching up her dress ensuring she didn't trip having now ended up back in Regina's room.  
"Always about Henry" Emma grumbled flexing her fingers angrily and turning them to clenched fists. Emma softened as she thought about Henry he always seemed to have that effect on her, Emma did enjoy getting to know her son-it had always pained her giving him up.  
"So what can I do here?" Emma asked herself clicking her teeth, which made her giggle at the thought of Regina scolding her. Emma listened carefully and was met with silence which made her groan in boredom. Emma strode out the large bedroom and decided to explore her surroundings, Emma grinned as she saw a vast array of mirrors placed on the wall-either Regina was really vain or she used them for magic, Emma chuckled to herself guessing it was probably the vanity. Emma wandered into an extremely large dining room with a long mahogany table with matching chairs with long backs. The table was set for 18 people, each chair had perfectly crafted silver plate and cutlery set with a jewel encrusted goblet placed in front of it. Emma walked around the table eyeing the beautiful service. "Wow" Emma gasped tracing her fingers along the rich mahogany her finger bumping over the beautiful engravings. Emma sat down at one of the chairs grinning like a Cheshire Cat.  
"This is amazing" Emma whispered picking up a fork and inspecting it carefully, the silver sparkled in the pale light-someone had clearly been polishing the service. Emma gently placed down the fork -even the faintest sound of the fork on the table echoed loudly in the large space. Emma exhaled loudly in boredom.

After a while of exploring Emma found herself in a large library filled to the brim with books, she smiled as she picked up one with a bookmark inside it- Great Expectations by Charles Dickens. Emma flipped open the book and looked at the page it was keeping.  
"Pip, dear old chap, life is made of ever so many partings welded together, and as I may say, one man's a blacksmith, one's a whitesmith and one's a goldsmith, and one's a coppersmith. Diwisioins among such must come, and must be met as they come." Emma read the quote and smiled thinking of hers and Regina's relationship-perhaps sometimes goodbye had to be said. Emma sighed and put the book down evaluating hers and Regina's strange relationship. Emma continued scanning the bookshelves, a particularly old book caught Emma's attention and she couldn't resist grabbing it. Suddenly the bookcase rumbled and clunked. Emma jumped back instinctively gingerly looking at a dark gloomy passage,  
"Things just got interesting" Emma grinned walking over to the passage and stepping into it.

The passage was dark and covered in cobwebs which made Emma gulp with nerves, a cool draft blew down the corridor making Emma shift uncomfortably. Emma's breathing accelerated as a low growl echoed down the corridor. Emma gulped but like the explorer she was decided to go forward. Emma stepped in to a dark room at the end of the corridor looking around nervously at the pitch black room, she then found a torch and picked it up.  
"Um fire?" Emma asked the torch with a plea hoping to light it with magic.  
"Fire" She whispered again not sure really how to do this. Emma rolled her eyes at this and groaned realizing her mistake. "Fire!" She growled more forcefully and instinctively fire lit the torch creating an eerie glow in the space. Emma jumped up and down like a child at her success, she then turned and met two large green eyes which made her choke with fear.  
"Oh crap" Emma whispered stepping back as she heard a low rumbling growl from whatever she was looking at. Emma gingerly shone the torch near the eyes and sure enough the face of a dragon lit up.  
"This is not good" Emma said her whole body shaking with fear as the dragon began to snarl. "That's a nice dragon" Emma pleaded holding up her hands backing off as the dragon revealed a set of sharp white teeth. Emma now panicked which made the dragon only snarl more fiercely.  
"Regina! Regina!" Emma shouted now frozen with fear. The dragon was now stood over Emma drool dripping from its glistening white teeth. Emma now felt tears welling in her eyes as she guessed this was indeed the end. "REGINNNAAAAAA!" Emma shouted feeling electricity beginning to burn in her hands. Suddenly an eerie blue glow filled the room and Emma noticed a mirror with Regina's reflection stood staring disapprovingly.  
"For Christ sake Emma I was nearly caught!" Regina scolded nastily her arms folded in anger. Emma smiled slightly now relieved.  
"Regina you've gotta help me" Emma pleaded shaking in fear. Regina sighed and grasped the bridge of her nose in exasperation.  
"With what? What could be possibly so urgent that you scream my name making my whole body convulse with magic?! I had to lie to Henry saying I was feeling unwell as I jerked awkwardly!" Regina hissed growing impatient. Emma smiled nervously still backing away from the advancing dragon which snarled angrily.  
"Oh nothing just the small matter of your pet" Emma whimpered sarcastically. Automatically Regina's eyes widened and she jumped closer to the mirror.  
"Shit Emma!" Regina hissed with a worried expression.  
"Reginnnaaaa" Emma pleaded as she found herself pressing up against the wall with no way to escape. Regina gulped pushing back her blonde curls and exhaling nervously.  
"You must say these words, Everlock, agona heveray. These are my safe words Emma it's the only way to relax Cora" Regina said clearly. Emma's eyes widened as the dragon put its face near Emma's.  
"Do it Emma!" Regina shouted anxiously. Emma choked.  
"Ummm. Ever…" Emma mumbled.  
"Clearly!" Regina shouted she was now pacing in front of the mirror. Emma nodded.  
"Everlock, agona, heveray!" Emma shouted. Automatically Cora calmed and sat down submissively her breathing low but still rumbling in her large chest. Emma breathed a sigh of relief and stepped away from the wall and turned to the mirror she was still shaking with adrenaline.  
"Cora?" Emma asked just managing to speak. Regina nodded with a chuckle.  
"Personal joke" She said putting her finger to her lips to silence her giggle. Emma nodded and looked back at Cora who curiously eyed Emma as if not fully trusting who she was, her skin was beautiful in the pale light and each scale glowed. She was truly a creature of beauty- well when she wasn't ready to attack.  
"She doesn't look like she trusts me" Emma whispered. Regina smiled.  
"You don't act like me, I have more confidence she's probably trying to figure out what's wrong" Regina mused, Emma rolled her eyes.  
"You don't remember that time when I pinned you up in the hospital closet?" Emma growled. Regina narrowed her eyes at the unpleasant memory trying to not start an argument by keeping quiet.  
"So why do you own a dragon then?" Emma asked trying to thaw the now frosty atmosphere, she looked Cora up and down- she had never been this close to a dragon since she fought Maleficent. Regina smiled.  
"No one likes to be alone, no matter how much they try and seek solitude" Regina said obviously taking a jab at Emma. Emma ignored the comment and nervously placed a hand on Cora and stroked her rough leathery skin. Emma smiled as Cora almost seemed to purr deeply.  
"She's not so bad" Emma said now patting Cora whose tail thumped happily on the floor, Regina nodded.  
"Much better than the original" Regina said dryly trying to repress a memory. Emma looked back to the mirror wanting to ask what Regina meant but she decided not to continue.  
"You'll have to feed her while we are stuck like this, god knows how long that will be" Regina said.  
"What does she eat? Or who should I ask?" Emma asked tracing her fingers on the bumps of Cora's thick skin.  
"I keep various livestock in the east side of the castle, she will be fine with that" Regina said with a sigh at Emma's ridiculous question. Emma nodded.  
"Gotcha" Emma said with a nod sounding like Henry which made Regina roll her eyes, it was obvious he had picked it up from Emma. Regina sighed and watched as Emma now gently stroked Cora's nose. _**Is that what my life is?**_ Regina pondered twisting her finger in a golden curl, she saw so much of herself in Emma not just because she had her body but the way Emma smiled freely when she stroked Cora, her smile was the same as when the two had passionately made love on the Sherriff's desk-so carefree and so full of emotion. Regina hugged herself at the memory wanting the closeness that the two shared but back in their original bodies like the good old days- but Regina knew deep down inside her that she was too proud to admit this, maybe this out of body experience was beginning to open her eyes.  
"Regina?" Emma said, Regina quickly snapped away her thoughts and looked up to meet curious brown eyes. "You okay? You were zoned out for ages" Emma asked genuinely worried. Cora now stared at the reflection curiously trying to figure out what was going on.  
"Alright nosy!" Emma gently scolded pushing Cora's head away playfully, Cora grumbled and trotted away. Emma giggled.  
"I'm fine" Regina whispered with a sigh smiling at Emma as Emma ducked avoiding Cora's swishing tail. She felt some strange emotions stirring within her-they were the same ones that appeared whenever the two had sex. Emma stared at Regina too contemplating emotions that rushed within her whenever she saw her or heard her speak. Emma gulped trying to repress the thoughts.  
"Listen Regina you'd better go, my mom will want you to go for dinner" Emma whispered. Regina nodded with the ghost of a frown appearing on her face not wanting to part Emma's company.  
"We can talk later if you want?" Regina asked her voice sounding hopeful, Emma nodded  
"Of course, maybe we can sort this" Emma said sweetly. Regina nodded and turned to leave. Emma sat down on the floor and waved her hand over the mirror making the image disappear. She sat cross legged on the floor sighing. Regina was really starting to get under her skin.


	5. Chapter 5

"Presenting her royal majesty Princess Emma!" A well-dressed servant shouted proudly, Regina gingerly walked into the large dining room meeting the gaze of Emma's family- _**act normal Regina**_ she whispered to herself in her mind. Regina looked up to meet the gaze of James and Snow both smiling happily at Emma's (well Regina's) presence. Regina smiled back half-heartedly still trying to repress her growing irritation for these people who had ruined her life countless times.  
"Emma" Snow said walking round the table and pulling Regina into an embrace, Regina gritted her teeth trying not exhale angrily as Snow hugged her deeply. Regina broke the embrace by pulling back.  
"Hello Snow" Regina choked trying to play it cool. Snow giggled and raised an eyebrow.  
"Emma we talked about this call me Mom" Snow said pulling Regina by the hand and sitting her down next to Henry.  
"Fine…Mom" Regina said almost cringing mentally and physically, Regina turned to meet the gaze of a grinning Henry.  
"Feeling better?" He asked playfully. Regina nodded slowly. _**Yes I'm fine Henry, that is with hope that your mother doesn't blow herself up with magic or nearly get eaten by a dragon this time. **_Regina spat sarcastically in her mind.  
"Yes" Regina said simply out loud. Henry nodded fidgeting on his seat- he must be hungry Regina recognised this behaviour having raised him he often used to sit at the breakfast bar fidgeting whilst Regina made dinner, Regina giggled loudly making everyone look at her.  
"Hungry?" Regina asked Henry. Henry narrowed his eyes slightly nodding slowly.  
"Yeah how'd you know?" He asked curiously in a sceptical tone. Regina gulped wondering if her cover had been blown but henry turned his gaze away from Regina facing forward.  
"You're fidgeting" Regina continued treading carefully. She tried to keep her expression neutral so Henry did not suspect her.  
"hmm the only person who knew about that was my mom….I.. I mean _Regina" _Henry stuttered shaking away the memory. Regina felt tears well in her eyes. _**He remembers **_Regina said in her mind-even that was a sad whisper. Snow coughed awkwardly at the mention of Regina's name and shook her head slowly at Henry almost reminding him not to say it. Henry quickly looked down and put his hands together. Regina watched as he did this. _**Is this what I am reduced too?**_ Regina hissed in her mind as her subconscious rolled up her sleeves ready to fight.  
"So Emma, what did you get up to today?" Snow asked breaking the tension. Regina fell silent and then thought of the riding lesson with Henry which made her smile.  
"I had my riding lesson" Regina quoted smiling at Henry who was still in concentration at his previous thought. Snow smiled and ignored the servant who had appeared to fill up her goblet with wine ready for the starter.  
"Yes I taught Henry how to jump" Regina said swiftly picking up her own goblet of wine and taking a large gulp- she was going to need it. Snow nodded a ghost of a smile appearing on her face.  
"You showed Henry how to...jump?" Snow asked bemused, Regina nodded and took another gulp of wine allowing the warmth to spread through her chest now giving her confidence. "I thought you couldn't ride?" Snow pressed. Regina nodded.  
"Umm...well I couldn't but I picked it up" Regina said trying an excuse, James pursed his lips.  
"Well I wish you could pick up fighting just as fast" James said softly but Regina could sense his disapproving undertone.  
"Yes" Regina said gritting her teeth for some reason she felt angry as James almost made fun of Emma.  
"Yesterday's lesson wasn't a complete loss though you did have some good skills" James said sensing the uneasy atmosphere. Regina nodded along not sure of what had gone on but she was trying her hardest not to break character. Regina continued to watch Henry out of the corner of her eye her heart wrenched as she saw his unhappy face. Suddenly a plate was put in front of Regina, the smell was fantastic. Regina examined what was on her plate smelling the rich food. It appeared to be Warm goat's cheese salad with an apple vinaigrette. Regina grinned she hadn't eaten well in months since her castle had been abandoned, she picked her fork quickly and began to eat savoring every mouthful, Regina glanced to her side seeing James laughing at her appetite Regina really had to start looking after herself, eating fruit and the odd bits of bread when she could was obviously not enough-her thoughts then found their way back to Emma making her chuckle as Emma would have to forage for food tonight. She then glanced back to Henry who had been given a plate of chicken nuggets and chips, Henry sat with his elbow leaning onto the table with his palm supporting his head. Regina continued watching as Henry picked at his food sadly. Regina gulped and looked at her own food her heart wrenching. The meal was silent and Snow and James stayed silent as they made their way through the courses. Perhaps Regina's name really had soured the evening. After the meal James stood up declaring an end with a simple nervous smile.  
"Would you like to join me for a brandy Emma?" He asked softly. Regina sighed and shook her head.  
"I'd like to put Henry to bed" Regina said. Snow raised an eyebrow.  
"Emma I can do that" She said, Regina shook her head looking back to the still silent dark haired boy.  
"I insist" Regina whispered with a smile, Henry looked up at Regina with a soft smile. Regina smiled too and held out her hand and Henry grasped it.

Henry sat down on his bed still quiet from before. Regina knelt next to him and offered a hug gesturing her arms. Henry accepted and cradled himself on Regina's lap pressing his face into Regina's stomach for comfort hugging her tightly.  
"What's eating you kid?" Regina asked trying to sound like Emma pressing her lips into his soft hair, his scent made Regina smile and it reminded her of when he was a baby.  
"It's nothing" Henry said his voice muffled. Regina sighed and lifted his chin with her finger.  
"Come on you can tell me" Regina said soothingly looking deep into his eyes. Henry shifted pulling Regina closer.  
"It's my Mom" He whispered. Regina nodded rubbing her thumb on Henry's back in a comforting way.  
"What about her?" Regina asked prying for information, Henry sighed exhaling Regina's scent nestling himself in the crook of Regina's arm curled round him.  
"I…I…Miss her" Henry's voice was barley a whisper. Regina bit her lip, _**I'm here Henry, I'm here! **_Her body wanted to scream. Regina pulled Henry closer and kissed his forehead like she used to.  
"It's like you only realize what you had when you've lost it" Henry whispered playing with a blonde curl of Regina's. Regina nodded in agreement and couldn't help but see an image of Emma. Regina sighed a part of her was relieved to hear Henry saying this- it showed he still cared. But another part of her felt like she was intruding on his and Emma's private conversations.  
"I love living with you, Grandma and Granddad. But she is still my Mom" Henry continued breaking Regina's train of thought. Regina picked Henry up wiping a stray tear from his face and put him in his bed and gently pulled the cover over him tucking him in like she used to.  
"Well I'm always here for you" Regina whispered placing her hands on the sides of his face and kissing his forehead. Henry nodded sleepily.  
"What about my mom? I know she's back I heard the guards talking" Henry whispered with a yawn. Regina smiled softly.  
"Henry she does love you, I know it more than you think" Regina whispered. Henry nodded.  
"But she hasn't tried to see me" Henry said sadly, Regina sighed softly with a ghost of a smile placing her hand over Henrys heart.  
"I'm sure she's closer than you think" Regina whispered kissing Henry once again and getting up off the bed and heading to the door, Regina looked back on Henry as he drifted to sleep.  
"Sleep tight my little prince" Regina whispered to Henry like she did to him every night, but this was barley a whisper-it was for her benefit.


	6. Chapter 6

"Tell me something Cora, am I doomed?" Emma asked laying like a starfish on the cool floor her long glossy brown hair flowing on the ground. Cora growled quietly and motioned almost as though she was rolling her eyes. Emma giggled and continued to look back up at the ceiling. Cora groaned and lay down with a loud yawn flashing her sharp pearly white teeth. Emma sighed and sat up suddenly  
"maybe I'll go out" She pondered. Cora sat up at this and came closer to nestle Emma's hair as if to ask to come too. Emma giggled as Cora's hot breath tickled her all over.  
"You wanna come too?" Emma asked, Cora nodded enthusiastically and grunted, her tail wagging furiously. Emma swore she was more dog than dragon.  
"Okay but how do I get you out?" Emma asked. Cora turned her head and nudged a large bolted metal door,  
"Oh I see" Emma said with a nod and walked over to the door eyeing the lock. It seemed pretty simple. "Perhaps it can be opened with magic?" Emma whispered. Cora narrowed her eyes in confusion and growled quietly questioning Emma's lack of knowledge. Emma grew nervous at Cora's behaviour.  
"Um of course it can!" Emma said trying to joke and scanned her hand over the lock; she closed her eyes and began to focus on it. Cora grunted impatiently confused on why it was taking so long, Emma sensed this and tried to concentrate harder.  
_**Why won't it work?**_ Emma growled to herself. She tried to focus harder; suddenly an image of Regina appeared in her mind. Emma froze watching the image of Regina smiling at her, Regina held up her hands and pointed to the lock on the door with a childish grin on her face- the grin that always made Emma's legs turn to jelly. It was the look whenever they were together, whether it was snuggled watching a film or together in the shower. Emma smiled and focused on Regina. Suddenly the door clunked and the lock slid itself open. The image vanished as Emma opened her eyes to see the door slowly opening, Cora roared in approval her tail now thrashing the ground.  
"Whoa" Emma said grasping the wall to steady herself feeling slightly drained of power. Cora bounded forward and ducked going out of the door. Emma laughed and ran after Cora who was now outside in glow of the moon stretching her large wings. Emma welcomed the cool evening breezed and looked around at the beautiful scenery that surrounded the castle; she sat down on the thick luscious grass and breathed in the cool scent of flowers. Cora grunted to get Emma's attention; Emma snapped out of her bliss and met soft green eyes. Cora gestured to the sky seeming to ask for permission. Emma smiled and nodded  
"You want to fly?" Emma asked. Cora nodded and seemed to grin flexing her wings in anticipation.  
"Don't let me stop you" Emma said, Cora jumped up and down and ran away down the grass covered hill out of Emma's sight, Emma ran after her and looked down the hill meeting nothing but forest.  
"Huh?" Emma whispered, suddenly a whoosh of air attacked her from above and Cora roared in bliss as she swooped over Emma excitedly. Emma grinned like a five year old holding up her hand gently touching Cora's belly as she swooped over again. Cora flew higher until she was out of sight but Emma could still her excited roars from above the thin wisp of clouds. Emma was now alone.  
"Crap I hope she comes back, Regina would not be happy if I lost her dragon" Emma whispered now nervous sitting back down on the grass. Now being alone Emma began to evaluate what happened before. Seeing Regina in her mind seemed to have some effect on her magic- Emma was fascinated by this but couldn't quite put her finger on it.  
_**Perhaps it was because I saw Regina, maybe her magic recognised her? **_Emma pondered lying back on the soft grass sighing into the cool air creating wisps. Emma also considered being in love with Regina but that thought made her snort with laughter- how could she be so ridiculous. Suddenly Cora landed gently on the grass near Emma and groaned something at Emma, Emma turned to meet Cora's burning Emerald eyes.  
"What now lizard lips?" Emma asked in a joking tone. Cora scrunched her nose up at the insult and growled something Emma didn't understand, she then lowered her body tossing her head up to her back. Emma narrowed her eyes.  
"Are you asking me to ride you?" Emma asked. Cora simply nodded, Emma stood up feeling a bit apprehensive but decided to continue- I mean where else would you get an offer to ride a dragon? Emma climbed up onto Cora and sat up looking around. _**Holy crap this is high **_Emma whimpered in her mind holding onto Cora tightly. Cora stretched out her wings and began to flap them strongly, Cora turned her head slightly to see if Emma was holding on tightly, Cora grunted and then growled- Emma understood that this noise clearly meant 'hold on' Emma nodded and braced herself as Cora jumped into a run flapping her wings.  
"Shit!" Emma screamed as Cora took flight- Emma's hair blew wildly and her skin felt like it was being pulled back by the force. Cora roared happily ducking and weaving into the cold wisps of clouds. Emma looked down at the ground. "Holy fuck!" Emma shrieked holding onto Cora tighter. Cora roared impatiently getting Emma's attention, Emma looked over to Cora's face shaking like a leaf. Cora grunted and dipped her nose into a cloud and looked back at Emma with a grin. Emma smiled and found the courage to hold up her hand and place them in the clouds. Emma exhaled in amazement as she touched the cloud, it was thick and cold and strangely wet to the touch. Emma blinked rapidly trying to get her head around what was happening. "Oh wow" She whispered.  
"So this is what Regina meant by touching the sky- I thought it was a euphemism" Emma said with a short smile thinking of the memory. Cora roared once again pointing to a glistening building in the distance.  
"My castle" Emma whispered. Her true home looked amazing at night. Cora snarled at the castle angrily, _**hmm Regina's definitely trained her **_Emma laughed to herself.  
"Fly up we don't want to be spotted"" Emma shouted to Cora. Cora nodded and flew higher seeming to circle back towards Regina's castle.  
"Good girl!" Emma shouted- she didn't even have to ask. "Can we go down now?!" Emma shouted patting Cora; she now began to feel sick. Cora swiftly lowered herself and landed ever so gracefully on the grass beside Regina's castle. Emma held her breath trying not to be ill, she lowered herself off Cora and landed on the soft grass with a bump.  
"Yep now I'm gonna hurl!" Emma croaked running off and being sick in a bush, Cora tilted her head to the side in confusion, Emma stood back from the bush and turned to meet Cora's confused gaze.  
"Um I ate some dodgy fish" Emma whispered trying her best at lying. _**Emma! It's a giant lizard it does not understand you. **_Emma's subconscious scolded. Emma nodded and gestured for Cora to follow her back inside the castle. Cora followed obediently and ducked her head as she stepped through the doorway. Emma turned to and closed the door behind Cora and locked it.  
"I'll feed you in the morning Cora- I gotta go lie down" Emma said feeling unwell. Cora grunted and yawned slumping down on a pile of hay. "I take it that's an okay?" Emma asked turning to leave the room. "Night Cora" Emma whispered- although there was someone else who she really wanted to say it to.

Emma flopped face first onto Regina's bed.  
"Ugh not good" Emma mumbled muffled by the delicate silk sheets on the bed, she turned slowly to the side looking at the large framed mirror on the wall. She smiled at the prospect of Regina and almost automatically the mirror began to glow. Regina's reflection appeared she did not look impressed.  
"Emma I've been waiting for hours" Regina hissed trying not to get angry. Emma half smiled and sat up.  
"Hey Regina" She said softly actually feeling better having heard her voice. "How's your evening been?" Emma asked feeling a sudden wave of exhaustion and stretching forward like am lazy cat. Regina exhaled.  
"Your parents are still annoying as ever" Regina said rolling her eyes. Emma chuckled and lay back on the bed.  
"I took your dragon out for a spin" Emma giggled. Regina smirked and nodded.  
"Feeling sick?" She asked, Emma laughed breathlessly.  
"Oh yeah" She said placing her arm over her face. Regina nodded.  
"I was after my first time" Regina chuckled she was now tying back her blonde curls into a neat bun- readying herself for bed. Emma smiled.  
"It's weird having a dragon for a pet Gina" Emma mused. Regina nodded giggling.  
"I suppose, but I couldn't help but feel sorry for her. I found her in the exact same predicament as me- abandoned and alone" Regina said her voice turning to a whisper. Emma frowned at Regina's sadness.  
"Come one Gina don't cry" Emma whispered just wanting to hold her tight. Regina smiled and nodded wiping away her tears and clearing her throat.  
"So any ideas on how to get our own bodies back then Emma?" Regina asked. Emma shook her head slowly clicking her tongue.  
"What about if tomorrow we go back to the forest clearing where it happened?" Emma suggested. Regina nodded slowly.  
"That might work once we are there we can work from it" Regina said, "If we grab a horse each and meet there say at first light?" Regina suggested.  
"Gina I can't ride a horse" Emma said ashamed, Regina smirked.  
"That I know, how did you manage to put a saddle on backwards? Anyway I'll teach you- your parents think you can ride now" Regina said with a wink. Emma pouted.  
"Aww Gina, you said you'd act normal!" Emma protested, Regina held up her hands in defence.  
" I can't help that I'm an excellent rider" Regina defended. Emma rolled her eyes at Regina's lack of modesty.  
"Well I guess I can hitch a ride off Cora" Emma suggested. Regina shook her head.  
"Don't go over exciting her now Emma" Regina said sternly pointing her finger. Emma nodded obediently. "Okay I'm going to bed, my horse is in the stables I'll see you at First light" Regina said with a sweet smile gently blowing a kiss. Emma mimed catching the kiss and putting it in her pocket.  
"That I'll save for later" Emma laughed. Regina nodded and disappeared out of sight as the mirror faded back to normal, Emma smiled and noticed she was still holding onto the jacket pocket where her 'kiss' was kept- maybe she did love Regina. Just maybe.

**Hey guys thanks so much for your reviews, favourites and follows. They really spur me on to continue- would love to hear your opinions or any suggestions for the story, I am happy to know as long as you're not mean aha love you all! Please continue reviewing! xx**


	7. Chapter 7

The sun lazily began to spread light through the leaves of the thick forest creating a relaxing feel. Regina rode slowly into the clearing on Emma's trusty steed gracefully. She closed her eyes and listened to the sweet sounds of the awakening forest, it reminded her of her carefree childhood before her mother got involved. There was no sign of Emma and Regina had to admit she felt anxious,  
"Whoa Boy, whooooaaaaa!" Regina heard a familiar voice shrieking -sure enough Emma came bursting into the clearing on Regina's prized horse; she was hanging off it like a fool with a panicked expression. Regina rolled her eyes as Emma fell off the horse and landed in a bush, the horse snorted at Emma disapprovingly and trotted off to a patch of grass nearby. Regina jumped off her horse and swiftly made her way to Emma's side and helped her up. Emma groaned wiping mud of her clothes; Regina giggled at Emma's lack of riding skills  
"Told you I can't ride a horse" Emma grumbled pulling leaves out of her glossy brown hair. Regina nodded still holding onto Emma making sure she didn't fall again.  
"So how did you sneak out so easily?" Emma asked still dusting herself off. Regina smiled.  
"When you're like me you need to know how to exit fast" Regina chuckled sitting down pulling Emma with her. "I just snuck out really, no one was awake-although I'm sure Henry may have been stirring" Regina continued, Emma smiled.  
"How is Henry? More to the point how are you with him?" Emma asked soothingly. Regina sighed,  
"I always think about him Emma, he's the only thing I've really enjoyed out of this whole _experience_" Regina said, Emma nodded and lay back on the grass-Regina quickly joined her looking up at the early morning sky with Emma.  
"I guess I've enjoyed the peace" Emma admitted. "It hate constantly being the centre of attention back home, I'm not used to having people rely on me" Emma sighed heavily, Regina nodded and intertwined her fingers with Emma's comfortingly, Emma squeezed back acknowledging Regina's gesture.  
"Are we really sure we want to go back to our normal lives?" Regina whispered. Emma shrugged-she honestly hadn't thought about it.  
"I'm not sure, all I know is that I can't keep running from my problems" Emma whispered grasping Regina's hand tighter, Regina replied by gently rubbing her thumb across Emma's knuckles.  
"Agreed" Regina replied simply. Emma smiled softly looking upon melted emerald eyes which watched her with fascination.  
"So how do we break this then?" Emma asked. Regina sighed.  
"I have no idea" She admitted honestly, Emma sighed too.  
"True loves kiss?" Emma asked seeming to want Regina to admit something. Regina swiftly shook her head.  
"Daniel died" Regina whispered. Emma nodded sadly and looked back up to the pale sky feeling her heart wrench at the reply she didn't want. Regina felt something wrench within her too but she couldn't place her finger on it- it was a dull ache that reminded her of her past, a feeling that she thought had long since been forgotten. The two stayed silent to stubborn to share what they really felt.  
"It's not all bad, you have Henry and I have no nagging parents" Emma said softly trying to make light of the situation. Regina nodded and tried to smile.  
"Yes I finally have someone to speak to and you have…..my amazing wardrobe" Regina said making Emma burst into a fit of giggles, Emma's laugh was infectious and soon enough Regina had joined her in laughing.  
"Well isn't this sweet?" A voice hissed which made the two woman freeze. The two sat up and looked up at the dark smiling face of Rumplestiltskin. Regina gulped and automatically freed her hand from Emma's.  
"What do you want?" Regina snapped, Rumplestiltskin raised his eyebrows and looked at the two woman curiously.  
"Hah hah! This is truly fantastic!" He growled. Emma pursed her lips and turned to look at Regina's face whose eyes were wide with panic.  
"What is?" Emma asked trying to assert some dominance like Regina would.  
"Well the fact that we are in quite the pickle dearie…or should I say princess?" Rumplestiltskin grinned licking his lips. Emma gulped but stayed quiet, Regina snorted.  
"I'm the princess" She tried but just made Rumplestiltskin giggle darkly.  
"Come now don't play games I know what's gone on here" He hissed, Regina kept her poker face- she was good at this.  
"I don't know what you're talking about" Regina said weakly her mask seeming to fade all of a sudden. Emma nodded.  
"neither do I" She added trying to be strong. Regina's breathing had accelerated and Emma knew their cover was blown.  
"Amazing, the _saviour_ is now the person she is hunting" Rumplestiltskin said now starting to pace. Emma looked to Regina for help but Regina kept a focused angry expression which made Emma feel nervous.  
"I could have fun with this and neither of you could stop me!" Rumplestiltskin giggled  
"I mean you have no magic what so ever" he said pointing to Regina. "And you will only blow yourself up if you try and use it" He said tilting his head in Emma's direction. Emma nodded slowly in agreement-he was right she was useless at magic.  
"I have magic" Regina protested, "How do you think we got into this mess?!" Regina hissed. Rumplestiltskin nodded.  
"But you can't access it with your dark heart!" Rumplestiltskin laughed almost jumping on the spot. Regina hung her head in defeat.  
_**How long had she known this? **_Emma asked herself. Rumplestiltskin giggled to himself.  
"White magic needs a clear heart free of anguish and hate" Rumplestiltskin mocked, Regina nodded knowing this.  
"I thought I could access it" Regina said turning her head slightly to address Emma. Emma nodded.  
"But you can't allow letting your hearts guard down?" Emma asked, Regina stayed quiet.  
"Well how can I use yours?" Emma hissed, Regina looked up at Emma with a defeated face.  
"Black magic is easier to control why do you think it's so powerful? But everyone knows that if you can master your heart that white magic will always win" Regina sighed sadly. "Why do you think true loves kiss breaks anything?" She said her voice turning to a whisper. Rumplestiltskin clapped his hands together.  
"And you have neither!" He mused nastily. Emma narrowed her eyes.  
"But I have this!" She growled- suddenly an image of Regina filled her mind, that carefree smile of hers, the love in her eyes. With this Emma blasted Rumplestiltskin backwards causing him to hit a tree.  
_**Crap! Am I changing Regina's magic? That's why I'm seeing her! It's becoming white magic! **_Emma exclaimed in her head staring down at her hands. Emma quickly grabbed Regina and started to run pulling her along.  
"Come on!" Emma shouted. Regina whined in protest.  
"If he wants to find us he will!" Regina shouted back as Emma dashed through the greenery.  
"We need to worry about what he's planning more!" Emma shouted. Regina nodded.  
"We need to change back- seriously!" Regina shouted,  
"I know but we need to get out of here, he's right we are walking targets like this!" Emma said now running out onto the path on the way to her castle without realising she wasn't in her own body.  
"Emma no! You're in my body!" Regina protested pulling back strongly but failing as Emma pulled her along in Regina's strong muscled body. Emma stopped running her eyes wide as she spotted guards shouting to each other  
_**holy crap what must this look like?! **_Emma asked herself looking down at her hand clamped around Regina's wrist tightly, Regina clearly struggling in protest. Quickly she released Regina's hand as if it was red hot.  
"Oh crap" Emma whispered. Regina rubbed the red mark on her wrist and realised Emma's mistake.  
"Emma you've got to go" Regina warned as she too spotted the guards forming. Emma looked at Regina panicked.  
"I've just made this situation a million times worse!" Emma choked as the thunder of hooves started to fill the air. Regina whimpered with nerves.  
"What about Rumple?!" Emma asked.  
"I don't know!" Regina said her tone full of fear. "Emma look out!" She screamed suddenly, Emma spun round and ducked just as a sword swooped over where her head was. Regina was grabbed by a guard and pulled back.  
"You're safe princess!" He shouted sternly. Regina watched with horror as Emma was hit to the ground. _**Use your magic dammit! **_Regina screamed in her head. Emma looked to Regina and raised her arm strongly making a guard fly off his horse with magic.  
"Go" Regina mouthed pulling on the guard's restraint. Emma scrambled away from the other guards and tried to focus,  
"Now!" Regina screamed suddenly with this Emma felt her hand surge as she focused on the loving image of Regina, she disappeared in the thick cloud of purple smoke.  
"Don't let her get away!" A guard growled scrambling towards Emma as she disappeared. The guard stopped as he saw Emma had gone.  
"Get the castle on lock down and inform the king and queen" A guard shouted. Regina stood rigid with shock her eyes wide with fear. _**Oh Emma what have you done? **_She whispered to herself.


	8. Chapter 8

Regina was taken back to the castle, she arrived in the throne room meeting the embrace of Snow.  
"Oh Emma did she hurt you?" Snow asked kissing Regina on her forehead several times and hugging her tightly. James came and joined the embrace, Regina couldn't help but smile-she felt her heart melt slightly. She was oddly happy that Emma had found her family-even if it consisted of Snow White, suddenly a faint light burned in Regina's hand- Regina instantly recognised this sensation, it was magic- Maybe she could master white magic?  
"I'm fine Mom" Regina said wincing at the word. Snow stood back still sceptical; she held Regina's face in her hands still looking into her eyes for any sign of agony. Regina smiled softly and stepped out of Snow's embrace.  
"I'm going to lie down" Regina said trying to find an excuse. Snow nodded and waved two guards over.  
"Please can you escort the Princess to her room" Snow said sternly. The guards nodded and saluted Snow and James. Regina reluctantly turned and left with the guards to go back to Emma's room.

"Your majesty someone is here to see you" A servant said running into the throne room looking flustered.  
"We weren't expecting anyone" James said curiously coming putting his arm around Snow's waist.  
"He says its urgent sire" The servant said nervously. James nodded.  
"Show him in" James said pulling Snow with him so they could both sit on their thrones. James sighed as they waited for their guest. Snow's eyes widened as she saw who stepped through the door- Rumplestiltskin.  
"Your majesties" He said bowing with a grin. James looked at Snow whose lips were pursed in a hard line.  
"What do you want?" Snow hissed angrily, Rumplestiltskin raised his eyebrows still grinning.  
"I just came to help about the small problem of _Regina_" he said emphasising her name nastily. Snow exhaled angrily at the mention of her name.  
"How can you help exactly?" James hissed. Rumplestiltskin grinned.  
"With magic of course" Rumplestiltskin grinned holding up his hands, James shook his head.  
"Oh no, not with you" James growled raising out of his seat, Rumplestiltskin shrugged.  
"Well I hope your saviour is ready to fight then-but somehow I don't think she is" Rumplestiltskin said curling his lip back into a grin. James looked to Snow he couldn't argue with Rumplestiltskin-he was right Emma couldn't fight Regina.  
"What do you propose?" James asked cautiously. Rumplestiltskin smiled darkly.  
"Now we are talking, I suggest we use a charm on this castle so if Regina appears which I am sure she will, then the charm will prevent her from being able to escape with magic therefore her becoming vulnerable it's the perfect way to kill her" Rumplestiltskin said his eyes flashing with a wicked thought, James looked to Snow for support  
"perhaps it's the best way" Snow said with a nervous smile. James nodded.  
"Okay Rumplestiltskin we accept, how soon can you enact the spell?" James asked. Rumplestiltskin smiled and clicked his fingers.  
"It's done" He said darkly flashing his teeth. James nodded.  
"You never do something for others what do you need?" James asked. Rumplestiltskin smiled and turned to leave.  
"Oh its been done" Rumplestiltskin sneered disappearing in a cloud of purple smoke.  
Henry stayed hidden behind the throne-he had heard the whole conversation.  
**_kill my mom? _**He hissed in his head in a panicked tone. Henry looked around the side of the throne and snuck out hoping he wasn't seen- he needed to find Emma and tell her, he always knew that Emma and Regina shared something although he couldn't put his finger on it but surely Emma wouldn't want Regina dead?  
Henry ran up to Emma's room and smiled at the guards who stood outside.  
"Ah prince Henry, yes you can enter" The guard on the left stated. Henry nodded and entered the room. Regina lay on the bed with her face buried in the pillow. She groaned to herself about the previous events.  
"Mom?" Henry asked as he walked over to the side of the bed. Regina turned and looked up at Henry.  
"Hello Henry" She said sadly, Henry sat on the edge of the bed.  
"Mom I need to tell you something but only because you are the only one who can help" Henry said nervously twiddling his thumbs together. Regina sat up and came closer to him.  
"You can tell me anything Henry what's wrong?" Regina asked placing her hand on Henry's, she was worried about his tone.  
"Well you know I told you that I missed my mom, well Regina?" henry started looking up at Regina. Regina nodded.  
"Yes?" She asked.  
"Well she's in trouble, Rumplestiltskin has set a spell which is basically a trap for her and…" Henry blurted talking quickly. Regina shook her head.  
"Henry slow down honey" Regina said now anxious at Henry's accelerating anxiety.  
"Shes gonna be trapped! Rumplestiltskin set a spell to trap Regina!" Henry continued now shaking Regina by the arms. Regina's eyes widened.  
"How?" Regina gasped. Tears began to roll down Henry's cheeks.  
"If she uses magic to come here she'll be trapped!" Henry whimpered. Regina gulped and jumped up off the bed.  
"Oh god no!" She shouted. Looking at the mirror with panicked eyes.  
"I knew you didn't hate her!" Henry said. Regina turned and looked down at Henry.  
"What?" Regina asked. Henry smiled softly.  
"I'm 11 Emma, I know you like her. I've heard you before when you used to come over late at night" Henry said. Regina exhaled.  
"You heard?..." Regina stuttered. Henry nodded his head, Regina turned away running her hands through her hair.  
"After everything that happened you guys haven't seen each other, I'll bet she misses you like you miss her. I've heard you at night" Henry said. Regina turned and knelt down to him.  
"What does she, I mean I say?" Regina asked trying desperately to keep character. Henry narrowed his eyes slightly.  
"That you love her" Henry whispered. Regina almost choked,  
"Love?" She asked bewildered, Henry nodded.  
"And I'm pretty sure she loves you too" Henry said comfortingly, Regina turned her head slightly feeling her eyes well up.  
**_could I love Emma? _**Regina asked herself. She gulped remembering Daniel but she then found herself replacing his image with Emma's face. Henry snapped his fingers in Regina's face.  
"Emma we need to save my Mom!" Henry said. Regina nodded.  
"Emma!" She hissed, Henry tilted his head to one side.  
"What?" He asked. Suddenly the mirror began to glow and Emma's reflection appeared.  
"Regina what is it? I felt you calling me" Emma asked her brown eyes wide with fear, she had changed herself into one of Regina's tight fitted dresses. Regina gulped and looked back at Henry who was backing away with a confused but frightened expression. Regina stayed silent trying to take in the information- when she wasn't answered Emma stepped through the mirror.  
"EMMA NOO!" Regina screamed realising what Rumplestiltskin had actually done, she jumped forward. Emma stood still confused.  
"Emma you're trapped" Regina shouted panicked shaking her.  
"Emma?" Henry asked quietly. The two women froze and looked to Henry their eyes wide.  
"Yes?" The two asked in synchronisation, Regina was shaking.  
"You mean?" Henry asked seeming to work it out. Emma nodded slowly along with Regina. Henry's expression was unreadable. Regina shook her head not wanting to explain.  
"You've got to leave Emma otherwise they'll kill you!" Regina shouted, Emma nodded and tried to focus on the mirror but nothing happened.  
"It's his spell" Henry whispered. Emma hated feeling trapped, she punched at the mirror causing it to fall off the wall with a loud crash  
"Oops" Emma whispered as she stood back from the shattered glass. Suddenly the guards burst in.  
"We heard a…." one of the guards said until they looked upon Emma who was now backing away.  
Emma tried to hide behind Regina,  
"Regina what do I do? You've gotta help me" Emma whispered her voice breaking as tears rolled down her face.

Sorry if I'm updating too quickly- I have nothing else to do lol I'm in those couple of weeks before uni starts and I just find myself bored and decide to write a lot. Please keep reviewing guys! :D


	9. Chapter 9

Regina pushed Emma behind her as the guards advanced.  
"Stand aside Princess, she needs to be stopped" The guard growled holding out his sword eyeing Emma in disgust. Emma gulped and put her hand on the wall behind her seeing if there was anywhere else to go. Regina bit her lip and stepped forward challenging the sword like she had done to Emma.  
"Emma go" Regina hissed, Emma gulped and looked anxiously at Henry who was stood shocked too.  
"I can't the castle is full of guards" Emma whimpered. Regina closed her eyes in frustration trying to find an idea in her mind, her eyes then flashed open.  
"You just couldn't leave me alone could you?" Regina hissed acidly. Emma widened her eyes at Regina's catty remark,  
"What?" Emma asked confused.  
"You can't just leave me alone, I never wanted you I only used you for your body but you always want more" Regina growled. Emma felt anger surge within her.  
"What?" She choked enraged, this was the Regina Emma had seen before their last parting as the curse broke.  
"so needy-the girl that never had but always wants" Regina chuckled darkly. Emma gritted her teeth together not knowing whether to cry or slap her, this was the Regina she didn't want to see again.  
"Regina stop" Emma hissed trying not cry. Regina turned to face Emma her face cold.  
"Or what? I loathe you Miss Swan, the only perk you can possibly give me is a quick fuck now and then" She hissed, Henry cringed when Regina said this. Suddenly Emma screamed out at her causing the guards to be flung back against the wall knocking them unconscious. Regina looked down at the guards her expression unreadable.  
"Go" Regina said coolly. Emma held back the tears and stormed out of the room flinging guards out of her way in a heated frustration. Henry stared up at Regina in awe.  
"Why the heck did you do that?!" Henry shrieked angrily, "She loves you!" He said. Regina nodded.  
"That's why I did it, to save her" Regina's voice now a whisper. Henry looked at Regina confused.  
"How?" He asked. Regina sighed.  
"By breaking her heart I allowed her to be able to don black magic hopefully helping her get out of here" Regina whispered, Henry nodded but then shook his head.  
"No no! It has to be true love that's why you're like this! You two are too stubborn to admit your love for each other!" Henry shouted stamping his foot and clamping his hands over his ears in frustration. Regina sighed and hung her head sadly.  
"When did you grow up so much?" Regina whispered holding his face in her hands.  
"Go and get your girl" Henry whispered simply as Regina kissed his forehead. Regina shook her head slowly looking into Henrys eyes searching for something.  
"We aren't meant for each other" Regina protested weakly cringing at what her heart was really screaming, she felt like she was going to burst. Regina then thought to herself of one particular time together, there was no sex it was just a beautiful time, Emma had decided to take Regina down to the StoryBrooke Lake and the two spent an afternoon swimming followed by a picnic. Regina smiled softly as she remembered Emma's carefree laughter as she chased Regina playfully barefooted through the golden corn fields. Regina smiled as she remembered the two tumbling to the ground kissing tenderly without a care in the world.  
"Go" Henry repeated breaking Regina's thought trail. Regina sighed biting her lip and then thought to herself.  
"You're right, my god you're so right!" Regina whispered kissing Henry once more on the forehead and running out of the room.  
"Hey wait up! What are you doing?!" Henry called running after Regina with a grin on his face.  
"I'm getting my girl; I'm gonna save her from blowing herself up!" Regina shouted a smile appearing on her face.


	10. Chapter 10

Emma  
ran frantically down several corridors tears burning and stinging in her eyes-  
how could Regina be so cruel?! The castle was crawling with guards and Emma  
couldn't help but panic there was no way she could possibly fight them all.

"Leave me alone!" Emma screamed as she flung back a guard who swung his sword  
at her, the tears were beginning to make her mascara streak down her face in  
thick black lines, Emma's heart felt like it was going to burst out of her  
chest, she had never been this frightened-well except for when Henry lay dying  
in hospital. Emma kicked a guard backwards with her sharp heel as she  
contemplated her escape; there was no way she could get out of the front of the  
castle so she would have to take the back entrance although her subconscious  
shook her head in disapproval.

**_you  
just had to get involved with her didn't you? _**Her subconscious scolded  
angrily. Emma nodded weakly and found herself sliding down a wall her whole  
body convulsing as she cried loudly, this sound was probably attracting more  
guards but Emma couldn't stop.

Regina ran down the corridor looking around at Emma's path of destruction,

"This way!" Regina shouted to Henry as she noticed more unconscious guards,  
Henry followed Regina's long strides down the corridor gasping as he saw what Emma  
had done.

"She can't fight them all can she?" Henry shouted but Regina didn't reply she  
was too focused on finding Emma rather than contemplating her techniques.

Regina turned and ran out onto a large balcony looking down at the castle  
court, she scanned the area for Emma until she spotted a guard being flung  
backwards. Regina leant forward and watched as Emma backed away from many  
advancing guards. Henry appeared by Regina's side carefully looking over the  
balcony.

"Oh no!" He shrieked. Regina bit her lip nervously.

"She can do it right?!" Henry asked nervously for reassurance, Regina shook her  
head slowly.

"I don't even think I could fight off that many without being able to disappear  
and reappear" Regina whispered honestly, Henry winced as he heard the sincerity  
in Regina's voice.

"We've gotta help her!" Henry whimpered. Regina nodded slowly her fingers  
drumming on the ledge as she thought of what to do.

"Cora" She whispered, she then stood back, "Henry we can call Cora my dragon!"  
Regina said snapping her fingers. Henry tried to nod but he was unsure,

"She won't be able to hear you" Henry said nervously. Regina shook her head.

"Henry you must have learnt this by now" She said kneeling down to him. Henry  
thought carefully biting his lip thinking back to his creature lessons.

"Of course you can contact dragons telepathically! But only if the bond is  
strong!" Henry exclaimed Regina nodded.

"Mine is a strong bond, I raised her" Regina said with a short smile, Henry  
jumped with excitement.

"Call her mom! You've gotta help Emma so  
you two can be together!" Henry urged. Regina nodded and stood away from Henry  
closing her eyes.

"Here goes Henry. Cora, I need your help" Regina whispered concentrating hard,  
"Cora please come, I need your help to save the woman I love" Regina whispered  
she held her hands tight together as she whispered quietly; She then stood for  
a moment saying nothing. Henry scanned the sky but his face fell as he saw  
nothing.

"Why isn't she here?" Henry asked his voice becoming anxious. Regina opened her  
eyes and looked around too even she felt apprehensive.

"Give her a minute" Regina said now nervous desperately scanning the sky. Henry  
gulped

"Emma doesn't have time!" He shouted. Regina nodded now biting her nails with  
nerves.

Suddenly Cora landed on the balcony with a strong thud growling lowly as she  
looked upon Henry and Regina. She eyed the two speculatively and bared her  
teeth.

"Cora it's me" Regina said stepping forward gingerly, Cora's eyes narrowed as  
she began to snarl.

"Everlock, agona, heveray" Regina whispered holding up  
her hands. Automatically Cora's eyes softened and her snarl began to quiet down.  
"Only I know that" Regina whispered comfortingly stepping closer, Cora  
straightened up still staring at Regina with a low growl rumbling in her  
throat.

"It's such a long story Cora and I promise I will explain it, but I seriously  
need your help" Regina said speaking to Cora as though she was her sister. Cora  
sniffed at Regina and she genuinely seemed to understand Regina's soft plea.  
Cora listened carefully with a nod, Regina breathed a sigh of relief.

"Cora, the woman who has been with you these past couple of days is Emma, I  
think I love her and she's in trouble and I need you to cause a distraction"  
Regina said softly. Cora turned her head to stare down at the commotion she  
spotted and Emma and growled sadly as she saw Emma being advanced upon. Regina  
put her hand gently on Cora's large claw making her turn to face her. Cora's  
piercing eyes stared into Regina's, Henry smiled softly as he saw the trust  
appear in Cora's eyes.

"Just hold the guards off so I can help Emma" Regina whispered. "You don't need  
to kill them, just hold them off" Regina reassured as Cora groaned at the idea  
of killing. Cora considered this and nodded, she then roared loudly to get the guards  
attention before swooping down and landing on the courtyard her claws making  
the stone floor crack. She bared her teeth angrily and acted like a typical ferocious  
dragon from any story; she roared deafeningly and exhaled smoke from her mouth  
angrily narrowing her eyes at any guard who even considered challenging her.  
Regina smiled and grabbed Henry's arm

"Come on, Cora's going to buy us some time" Regina said a smile appearing on  
her face as she watched Cora breath fire threateningly to the guards whilst  
stamping her foot to make them back off.

"Wow Mom I can't believe you own a dragon!" Henry said truly shocked. Regina  
smiled as they ran down the corridor.

"But how did you keep her in StoryBrooke?" Henry asked curiously. Regina smiled.

"Remember when I said never to go into the basement at home because you'll get  
hurt?" Regina said, Henry nodded.

"She's why" Regina said bluntly pointing back in the direction of Cora. Henry's  
mouth fell open in shock which made Regina chuckle as she grabbed Henry's hand  
as they headed towards the courtyard.


	11. Chapter 11

"Cora?" Emma asked staring at the snarling dragon in front of her, Cora turned  
her head slightly to face Emma and grunted. Emma looked behind her to the large  
doors.

"You're helping me?" Emma whispered wide eyed, Cora nodded almost smiling; Emma  
smiled back sweetly turning to run. "Thanks Cora!" She shouted.

Emma ran back into the castle-it turned out the front entrance was probably her  
only option after the courtyard had turned to a dead end,

**_I  
wonder how Cora found me?_** Emma asked herself hiding in the shadows as  
some guards ran by, it appeared that Cora had caused quite the stir.

"That Evil Witch of course she'd have a dragon!" A guard shouted drawing his  
sword from his belt, Emma smirked as she heard the panicked screams of some  
guards as Cora swished her tail, she knew she shouldn't really be laughing at  
the downfall of her parents castle, Emma ran up the stairs pushing guards out  
of the way, perhaps this dress she had chosen to wear was a bad idea, but the  
other clothes were covered in mud and she guessed she had to keep some kind of  
decorum for Regina's image.

"Crap crap crap crap!" Emma shouted going back on herself as she noticed more oncoming  
guards, this made her dash down another corridor. Emma found herself in the  
throne room looking around nervously, the stained glass windows reflected  
rainbow beams of light across the room.

"Trapped are we dearie?" A voice shouted breaking Emma's concentration, Emma gritted  
her teeth and turned to meet Rumplestiltskin.

"You did this!" Emma growled strengthening her stance wanting to fight.  
Rumplestiltskin shrugged stepping forward

"I may have done dearie, but it has indeed worked out to my advantage. You two  
were the only ones who really stood in my way" He said pointing his finger,  
Emma narrowed her eyes.

"Get outta here you little imp" Emma hissed bitterly, Rumplestiltskin giggled.

"It appears you've started to sound like Regina!" He mused clapping his hands  
together. Emma exhaled and suddenly went to strike Rumplestiltskin with magic;  
he swiftly counteracted Emma's charm and smiled. He then blasted Emma back with  
a swift flick of his hand making her smash into the wall.

"You cannot best me dearie!" He said stepping forward. Emma groaned and wiped  
some blood from her lip, Emma spat out the blood from her mouth and looked back  
up.

"But I know someone who can" Emma growled with a focused expression shakily  
getting to her feet. Rumplestiltskin giggled and shook his head in disbelief,

"And who might that be?" He smirked. Emma stood back from Rumplestiltskin which  
made him frown slightly

"Cora!" Emma shouted with a wicked grin, suddenly Cora smashed through the  
large stained glass window-a rain of coloured glass fell to the ground, she  
roared loudly. Cora snarled and grabbed Rumplestiltskin throwing him out of the  
window.

"Thanks girl!" Emma said, "See I did learn something in that class, Dragons are  
immune to magic, so I guess you can deal with him!" Emma laughed. Cora nodded with  
a grin and roared turning to see where he had gone, she then flew after him.  
Emma dusted her hands being thankful for Cora, it was a bold but risky move and  
Emma hugged herself for having succeeded, she had always been the spur of the  
moment kind of girl.

"That's right you don't mess with this chick!" Emma shouted after  
Rumplestiltskin snapping her fingers. Emma continued laughing until she turned  
and met more guards that had appeared in the throne room.

"Ah fuck" Emma whispered feeling a wave of exhaustion cross her.

"Emma?!" Regina shouted appearing at the bottom of the stairs. Henry looked  
around frantically.

"We must have just missed her!" Henry said, Regina nodded looking around.

"Oh Emma" Regina hissed.

"Emma!" A voice shouted, Regina turned nervously and met the gaze of James.

"It's time Emma" James said grabbing Regina's arm and pulling her along.

"Wait what?!" Regina shouted pulling back,

"You're fight with Regina, the guards have her cornered in the throne room"  
James said sternly.

"We can finally rid the land of her evil, but it has to be you" James said  
pulling Regina up the stairs. Henry gulped and ran round to meet James's face.

"Emma doesn't have to kill her!" Henry said trying to stop him from going  
further. James sighed and snapped his fingers, a guard then grabbed Henry.

"I'm sorry Henry but this has to be done, I don't want Regina to harm my family  
anymore" he said softly. Henry squirmed as the guard restrained him.

"Come" James said and pulled Regina along.

"Mom!" Henry called as the guard walked away with him, Regina turned back  
pulling on James's restraint but didn't succeed.

"You have to tell her!" Henry shouted as Regina was pulled down the corridor  
his voice becoming an echo in Regina's mind, Regina felt tears welling in her  
eyes as James entered the throne room. Regina's heart wrenched as she saw Emma  
was backed up against a wall like an animal. Emma turned and stared into Regina's  
eyes her eyes were frantic and full of sadness. Regina felt a tear roll down  
her face, James gently pushed Regina  
forward,

"You can do this" James whispered handing Regina Emma's sword he smiled softly,  
Regina reluctantly took the sword turning it over in her hand. Regina looked at  
the words engraved neatly on the sword, 'True loves power'

Regina felt a lump form in her throat as she looked at Emma who watched Regina  
with fear.

"Do it" Emma hissed acidly, Regina shook her head in exasperation.

"Why the hell would I?" Regina whispered just loud enough for Emma to hear,  
Emma looked to the floor.

"Of course you want your own body back" Emma said rolling her eyes, Regina  
shook her head slowly feeling a sudden shyness of what her heart wanted to say,  
it had been so hard to admit love since Daniel.

"I said do it!" Emma said pushing Regina back suddenly, Regina fell backwards  
her eyes wide with confusion.

"No" Regina hissed, Emma almost growled raising her hand, she then let it fall  
limply realising she couldn't hurt Regina no matter how mad she was. Regina lay  
back on the floor and looked around at the crowd of guards and Emma's parents. "I  
can't" Regina whispered. Emma's breathing accelerated.

"You can Regina, you did it before. Would you do it if your own body wasn't at  
stake?" Emma asked challenging Regina, Regina felt her stubborn nature rising  
to the top and she stayed silent not meeting Emma's gaze.

"So it's true" Emma said with a small laugh, Regina shook her head slowly.

"Why do you always have to think the worst of me?" Regina hissed her heart  
beginning to freeze once again as her anger grew. Emma rolled her eyes looking  
around at the angry crowd who stared at her.

"Because you usually think it of me" Emma said her words sharp, Regina felt  
them cut through her heart. "I'm never good enough for you and when I am you  
usually have some ulterior motive" Emma snapped getting herself annoyed.

"Emma you're just angry, it's the black magic talking!" Regina hissed becoming  
more conscious of the confusion growing in the crowd as they used the wrong  
names. Emma rolled her eyes.

"There you go again telling me I'm wrong!" Emma snarled. Regina winced at her  
anger.

"I only said those things before to help you!" Regina shouted. Emma stood still  
perhaps the black magic was making her more angry.

"She's controlling Emma!" Snow said grabbing James panicked. James nodded  
stepping forward, Regina turned at this jumping up off the floor her eyes wide  
as James withdrew his sword.

"Wait!" Regina whispered holding out her hand.

Henry struggled as the guard held onto him tightly.

"Let me go!" He shouted in frustration kicking, punching and biting at him. Henry  
groaned at his failure and thought carefully, he then suddenly remembered a  
move Emma had taught him. Henry recalled the memory of Emma telling him about  
how a guy who tried to grab her in a club Henry smiled and timed it perfectly,  
he waited until the guard relaxed and then kicked at the guard whilst twisting  
out of his hold knocking him to the ground. Henry grinned as he succeeded and  
dashed up the large flight of stairs desperate to save his two mothers-after  
all they needed to be saved from their own stubbornness. Henry dashed down the  
corridor and burst into the throne room, his eyes widened in horror as he saw  
James advancing on Emma with his sword.

"NOOO!" Henry shouted running forward towards the three making the room fall  
deadly silent.


	12. Chapter 12

"Henry stay back" James warned, Henry rolled his eyes and waded through the crowd that were beginning to part like the red sea.  
"No! You can't hurt her, one she's not who you think she is and two she's my mom!" Henry pleaded looking between Emma and Regina, Regina couldn't help but smile which made Snow tilt her head in confusion. She then stepped forward to James's side.  
"What's going on Henry?" Snow asked leaning down to her black curls tickling his face, Henry sighed in relief seeing people were ready to listen.  
"It's a long story but you can't hurt my mom! Otherwise you'll hurt them both and not just because they aren't in the right bodies" Henry said with a smirk turning to his mothers who turned away from each other not making eye contact. Snow shook her head in confusion looking up to James who just shrugged back but hearing Henry's words he lowered his sword. When James dropped his sword Henry jumped around him with a smile and grabbed the two women's hands.  
"You guys have got to start being more honest to each other" Henry said sweetly, he then joined their hands together and backed away with a short but sweet smile. Regina's eyes snapped down to Emma's hand automatically, although she stayed silent and felt like she wanted to run. Now she was all too conscious of the crowded room.  
"Henry…" Emma began pulling away her hand from Regina's. Regina felt her heart wince as Emma dropped her hand, "I can't do whatever you've thought up" She whispered. Henry sighed.  
"Emma I know you both love each other" Henry said, "I've heard you at night and the way you two look at each other, well you might as well have a neon sign!" Henry laughed. Regina shifted uncomfortably glancing at the shocked but confused expressions of James and Snow.  
"Henry?" Snow asked her head shaking with confusion. Henry raised his finger to silence her.  
"Come on you two, you know the only way to get your bodies back is true loves kiss, I'm only a kid an yet I've worked it out!" Henry chided folding his arms, Regina and Emma both shook their heads automatically laughing nervously.  
"Henry, I know you want us both in your life but that doesn't mean we are soul mates, you need to get your head out of the clouds" Emma said slowly trying to get her message across. Henry exhaled in frustration rolling his eyes to the heavens.  
"My mom admitted it!" He said poking Regina's arm, Regina froze as Emma turned her gaze onto her.  
"Regina?" Emma asked stepping forward. Regina stayed silent looking everywhere but Emma's eyes, Regina bit her lip with nerves. Suddenly Emma grabbed her chin forcing her to look at her- Brown eyes melting into green.  
"Is it true?" Emma whispered softly, Regina stayed quiet and she continued to stare.  
"Give up your pride!" Henry whined almost jumping on the spot. Regina looked back to Emma and simply nodded not saying anything and then tried to look to the floor. Emma leant closer forcing Regina to keep her gaze.  
"Say it" Emma whispered with a burning gaze searching Regina's eyes. Regina shifted again.  
"I can't because it will only break my heart when you don't return it" Regina whispered nervously,  
"I've had my heart broken too many times" Regina said sadly trying to pull away from Emma. Emma rolled her eyes.  
"Maybe this will tell you" Emma whispered. Suddenly her lips crashed into Regina's, she placed her hands on the side of her face holding her close their chests pressing together, their heartbeats becoming one. Regina smiled as she felt energy burn between the two, she too placed her hands on Emma's face making the kiss stronger pulling her so much more closely. Henry clapped his hands together as a surge of energy filled the room-the power of true loves kiss. The two pulled away from each other staring into each other's eyes. Henry watched as a pale white wisp exchanged from each of the women's eyes. The two were suddenly pushed away gently by an invisible force making them gasp as their bodies convulsed gently. Henry bit his lip as he watched the dazed expressions of the women waiting for one of them to speak. The brunette stood back and looked at her hands speculatively, suddenly a grin appeared on her face as she studied her well-manicured nails  
"I'm me again" Regina whispered in shock stroking her glossy brown hair, she looked up to Emma who was doing the exact same thing, Emma ran her hands through her golden curls smiling with bliss her green eyes twinkling,  
"It's good to be home" Emma laughed tapping her forehead. Regina nodded finding the laugh infectious. The two then hugged each other deeply their two grins practically touching their ears. Emma sighed and breathed in Regina's rich spiced apple scent closing her eyes as she rested her head on Regina's shoulder-she would never tire of Regina. Regina did the same and the two stood like that for some time until Henry cleared his throat making the two women look at him.  
"Can somebody tell me what the hell is going on?!" Snow said stepping forward anger almost flashing in her eyes. Regina went to speak but she was quickly stopped by Emma  
"Allow me" Henry said stepping in front of Snow, "these guys need some time alone" Henry said turning back to Regina and Emma who laughed as they realised they were holding each other's hands subconsciously. When they were gone Regina spoke.  
"Wow you wore my favourite dress" Regina stated looking down at her clothes, Emma smiled.  
"That's because it's the one I loved to see you in" Emma said.  
"You know I am sorry for those awful things I said" Regina said sincerely raising Emma's hand and kissing her knuckles softly. Emma nodded.  
"I understand why you said it now, you were just trying to save me" Emma smiled placing a hand on Regina's cheek which Regina leant in to.  
"Will this work?" Regina asked her voice with a hint of nerves. Emma sighed and smiled softly  
"You know I think it will, it won't be easy but whenever is anything good easy?" She said pulling Regina in for another kiss.

Snow stepped back into the throne room dismissing the guards watching as Emma sat on Regina's lap on her throne kissing her tenderly with a smile on her face, Snow had to admit to herself that this was the happiest she had seen Emma like for months. Snow cleared her throat gently breaking their focus from each other.  
"Henry told me everything" Snow said quietly. Emma nodded not moving from Regina's lap now she had her she didn't want to let her go, Regina chuckled quietly knowing this as Emma wrapped her arms around her waist as Snow stepped forward.  
"So this is?" Snow began pointing gingerly between Regina and Emma.  
"Yes" Emma said resting her head on Regina's claiming her. Regina smiled and hugged Emma closer. "I love her mom" Emma said. "And I have done for some time, even when she was being a bitch" Emma said gently raising her eyebrows at Regina who simply smirked back at her.  
"But I'm your bitch" Regina mouthed playfully, Snow in haled in uncertainty looking between the two women.  
"I don't know" Snow said looking down. Regina bit her lip and shifted Emma off her lap who went unwillingly with a small groan.  
"Snow I am so sorry for everything that has happened and that's why I have stayed away for so long but it seems that fate keeps bringing Emma and I to each other, I understand that the curse was despicable but I was far too angry at the world and maybe if I did truly listen to my heart I would have understood that Emma was my one" Regina said stepping in front of Snow, Snow looked up meeting Regina's chocolate brown eyes which did seem full of an apology. Snow felt herself relax as she and Regina forgave each other silently. Emma smiled and appeared by their sides.  
"So we are cool?" Emma asked putting an arm around Regina. Snow looked sceptical for a moment but softened.  
"Yes we are" Snow said nodding her usual smile returning. Regina grinned feeling a warmth surge through her thawing her heart, Henry appeared in the doorway and ran to his mother's hugging them close winding Emma  
"Whoa kid, easy" Emma said breathlessly. Henry stood back and looked into his mother's eyes.  
"Wow your eyes have changed" Henry giggled. Regina arched an eyebrow,  
"How so?" She asked turning to Emma, she then laughed softly as she noticed some small brown flecks had appeared in Emma's eyes. Emma giggled as she noticed some green flecks in Regina's eyes.  
"I guess we are more alike than we thought" Regina said pulling Emma into a kiss,  
"Hey!" Henry laughed as he was softly crushed between their bodies. The two women broke their kiss and looked down smirking.  
"So are we a family?" Henry asked with a large grin.

"Mom I'll be back soon I promise!" Emma laughed looking into the mirror at Snow White's reflection.  
"Look I know you don't live here and you need your space Emma but I hate not being able to see you every day" Snow said. Emma rolled her eyes a grin appearing on her face as she met Regina's gaze.  
"Mom I gotta go but I promise I'll see you soon" Emma said cutting the conversation short as she noticed Regina adjusting her dress seductively.  
"Emma wait!" Snow began but Emma wiped her hand across the mirror ending the conversation.  
"Miss Mills are you trying to seduce me?" Emma asked crawling onto the bed and kissing Regina on the cheek softly, Regina smirked and looked at Emma with molten brown eyes.  
"You saw" She purred leaning in and kissing Emma softly on the lips, Emma nodded and stroked Regina's arm.  
"It didn't work" Emma joked making Regina grin fully.  
"I'd beg to differ" Regina said lying backwards on the bed pulling Emma with her. Emma giggled as she and Regina landed on the soft red silk sheets.  
"Well we are alone" Emma said pulling the lace on Regina's dress. Regina nodded running her fingers up and down Emma's back. Suddenly an excited screech filled the room making the two women look towards the window that opened onto the balcony as Cora appeared with Henry riding her. She growled playfully as Henry climbed off her and jumped onto the bed breaking Regina and Emma away from each other.  
"Wow Cora just did a 360 turn with me, it was awesome!" Henry beamed. Cora grunted in response hoping for recognition. Regina looked to Cora and nodded.  
"As long as you were careful" Regina said being the ever protective parent, Emma laughed.  
"I imagine he's better at riding than me" Emma grinned kissing Regina's hand.  
"Perhaps we could ride together?" Regina asked, Henry jumped up.  
"Yeah that would be so cool!" He shouted. Emma rolled her eyes gently.  
"Umm Henry" She began but Henry nodded.  
"Oh I get it don't worry" he said with a wink jumping off the bed and running to the mirror.  
"Should I have dinner with Grandma and Granddad?" Henry asked, Regina smiled.  
"If that's ok with you" She smiled. Henry nodded. Regina then raised her hand which glowed with light swishing it over the mirror.  
"Perhaps we can have dessert" Emma whispered ever so quietly making Regina flush.  
"I'll see you later!" Henry said jumping through, Regina smiled and when he was gone she turned back to Emma who was sneakily undoing her corset.  
"You know white magic suits you" Emma whispered. Regina nodded.  
"I have you to thank for that-my saviour" Regina giggled, she then looked to Cora and raised an eyebrow. Cora nodded and swiftly left disappearing into the sky. Emma looked up now seeing they were fully alone.  
"So where were we then?" Emma whispered. Regina ran her hands through Emma's golden locks and smiled down at her.  
"Oh my Emma, the princess who became queen. I love you" Regina purred. Emma smiled and rested her head on Regina.  
"I love you too and you'll always be my queen" Emma whispered sitting up suddenly and silencing Regina with a tender kiss.

Thank you guys for reading I hope you enjoyed it! Keep an eye out for some mini sequels I'm planning for this story :D xxxx


End file.
